


Cursed Bookmark

by HyacinthPattern



Series: HyacinthPattern's Unfinished Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthPattern/pseuds/HyacinthPattern
Summary: Sam accidentally buys a cursed bookmark from Gabriel's store.(This is old and unfinished, but feel free to read it or write a continuation!)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: HyacinthPattern's Unfinished Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218260
Kudos: 2





	Cursed Bookmark

Sam barely batted an eye when a new shop suddenly popped up in his hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. New stores were normal occurrences, so there was no need to investigate. No, what caught his attention was the name of the shop and what it seemed to be selling. 

He had been walking down the street when he saw it. A new shop, seemingly pulled from thin air. It certainly hadn’t been there the day before, but who was Sam to judge? Well, for one, he was a hunter. But not _everything_ had malicious supernatural means behind it. 

That’s what he would have thought if it hadn’t been for the name. It was called “ _Lucky Loki’s_ ”. A stupid name, in Sam’s opinion. It crossed his mind that the person who thought of it was probably either very childish or just really liked alliterations. What else caught Sam’s attention was the items on the display shelves in front of the large, glass windows. 

There seemed to be extremely old and valuable looking artifacts on the shelves. Some of the items even looked like they might be supernatural and extremely powerful. The shop was practically _demanding_ attention with items like that.

So of course, Sam decided to go inside and check it out.

A small bell dinged as Sam opened the door and walked into the shop. The first thing he noticed was that the outside of the shop was deceivingly small. In reality, the shop was at least twice as big as it had appeared on the outside. Suspicious. Then again, everything seemed suspicious to the hunter. 

The next thing that he noticed were the various artifacts that lined the shelves. That, and the distractingly bright _toys_ that were being sold by the front desk. Sam quickly looked away and let his eyes wander over the artifacts. 

He had to stifle a gasp when he saw a small library section in the back of the store. There were three dark brown bookshelves that surrounded the cozy area. There was a dark brown coffee table in the middle. Its wood matched the color of the bookshelves quite nicely. On the sides of the coffee table were two comfy looking, faded red sofas. 

Sam immediately rushed over to the section. He let his hand reverently trail over the spines of the books, many of which were impossibly old. There were first editions of many famous books, as well as old looking Latin texts. A few of the books were written in an unfamiliar language and seemed to draw him in. 

Sam was broken out of his reverie by a voice. He turned around and was met with someone who could only be described as an angel. The man in front of him had stunning golden eyes with a hair color that was only a bit darker than his eyes. He was wearing a plain black shirt with a green, fabric jacket. There was an interlocking snake necklace that fell neatly over his chest and Sam felt his eyes drawn to the necklace. The symbol seemed familiar. 

Sam blinked and looked back up to the man’s eyes, his face flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry, could you repeat that, please?”

“Sure thing, Moose. I’m Gabriel, the owner of this shop. I noticed you seemed interested in this section.” The man–– _Gabriel,_ smiled. Then his grin turned teasing. “Like what you see?”

“Oh, uh, I’m Sam,” Sam said and felt his embarrassment worsen. He also instantly took back anything bad he’d ever thought about the place and it’s owner. “This section is quite nice. What language are these written in?” He gestured to the books that were written in the unfamiliar language. 

“Nice to meet you, Samsquatch. To answer your question, those books are written in Enochian,” Gabriel explained and smiled proudly. 

“Oh, interesting. Do you know the language?” Sam asked. He tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped at Gabriel’s smile. 

“Yes, actually.” There it was again. That small, proud smile that made Sam like that other man even more. 

“Really? Could you teach me?” Sam asked with a small smile, before catching himself. “I mean––if you want to, that is. If you don’t have time or don’t want to that’s fine–“

Gabriel cut off Sam’s rambling by gently pressing a finger against his lips. That definitely stopped Sam, who immediately stopped talking and felt a blush creep up his neck. 

“Yes, I’ll teach you. I’ll just need your number first. So we can work out a time,” Gabriel said and took away his finger. He then held out his phone to the startled moose. 

Sam blinked as Gabriel handed over his phone and took it without a word. He put in his contact information, saving himself simply under “Sam”. He handed the phone back to Gabriel, who immediately started to change the nickname to who-knows-what. 

“Now I should probably put my number in your phone too, that way you’ll know it’s me.”

“Right,” Sam mumbled and handed over his phone to Gabriel, who grinned gleefully. 

“Here you go!” Gabriel exclaimed with a wide smile, handing Sam his phone back. 

Sam looked down at what Gabriel had saved himself under and snorted when he saw what it was. He didn’t bother changing it. Nothing could ever quite live up to the horror that was the name “Gabe the Babe” followed by many heart emojis.

“Like it?” Gabriel asked, chuckling.

“Yeah, it’s wonderful,” Sam said sarcastically and Gabriel dramatically gasped, putting a hand over his heart.

“You wound me, Sammy! Maybe I should change your nickname to Sassquatch instead,” Gabriel mused. Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel continued. “Well, feel free to get a book! Because you’re my first customer, I’ll give you it for 50% off.”

“Really?” Sam was touched by the gesture. It wasn’t every day that he got discounts on items. Usually they were just bought with credit card fraud. 

“Yup! I’ll even throw in a free bookmark too, just pick any!” Gabriel exclaimed and skipped back over to the front desk.

Sam smiled and picked a book from the shelf. It was called “Loki’s Latin Lore”. He thought it was quite fitting. A bookmark caught his eye and he went over to pick it up. It was dark blue, with a golden tassel on the top. There were deep purple and maroon swirls with white, star-like speckles splattered across it. It looked almost like a galaxy.

Sam slipped the bookmark into the book and went to the front desk. Gabriel immediately rang up his purchase and reminded Sam to text him as he walked out of the store. After the whole meeting Gabriel thing, Sam had completely forgotten his original purpose for the visit. And unknown to Sam, he had just royally messed up.

***

As Gabriel watched Sam leave the store, he caught sight of the galaxy patterned bookmark and murmured a quiet curse. That particular bookmark was cursed and whoever owned it would befall a horrible fate within a month if it wasn’t passed onto some other unfortunate soul. He would have to get that bookmark back from Sam somehow. He really didn’t want him to die, for some reason. Especially not in the way that the bookmark would eventually curse him with.

Even with the short amount of time that Gabriel had spent talking to Sam, he found that he was rather attached to the moose. It was a shame that he would most likely outlive him by many millennia, though he would still like to prevent the untimely death that the bookmark would no doubt cause. 


End file.
